The note A jamber love story
by imablondeyay
Summary: Alfie was suppose to give Amber a letter from jerome but his affection gets the best of him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A SHORT STORY STARRING AMBER AND JEREOME ( Jamber)~  
>~Don't like? Don't read.~<p>

Jerome's p.o.v~  
>*flash back*<br>"Im sorry…She didn't accept it." My head fell in disappointment. "What did she do exactly?" Alfie had a look of pure concern on his face. "You might not want to kn-" "Tell me." I demanded. He sighed. "She laughed and threw it away." I sat down on my bed. "If you want we can go prank som-" "go, away.." Alfie didn't object. He went out of the room quietly. Finally I could be alone with my thoughts.  
>Amber Millington….<br>That is all I could think about.  
>"I'm so stupid. What made me think that she would accept my note…accept me… My poem… I was sure she would like it…and after all this time I finally got the nerve to do it… and she didn't take it…I was a fool to think Amber would ever love me…love me in the way I love her." I began to laugh. "And what did I think would happen? That she would run to me?" Then I stop, because I realize that's exactly what I hoped for.<br>*end of flashback*  
>That memory flooded back to me as I walked furiously down the hallway. That was a memory that I swore to forget. I decided that I would forget Amber and move on. Which I did…or I thought I did. I am now in a relationship with Mara. Someone I love dearly. But that's what I thought.<br>I clenched my hand as I remembered what Alfie has done.  
>That day that I gave him the note, he never gave it to her. She never said those things. He lied to me…<br>I always knew that Alfie had a thing for Amber, but I didn't know he would betray me for her…

But worse of all he used my poem to get her….  
>I rounded the corner.<br>What would she have said to me? Would she be mine? Would she love me too?  
>I think about all the possibilities as I suddenly reach my destination.<br>Amber and Alfie were sitting together on the couch. Not touching, but talking in deep conversation. The scene sickened me. I began to move forward then stopped. Amber was laughing at something Alfie said. Her laugh was sweet and soft. Slowly I turn around. She will be happy with Alfie…

Suddenly I feel a light tap on my back. I turn around to see Amber's sapphire blue eyes looking back. I jump back a little. My nerves acted up. What's going on. I take in a deep breath and hold back my feelings…something I have done often when Amber is involved.  
>Then something unexpected happened…<br>She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. She held on for longer than normal. I could feel her hair, just like satin, covering both of us. Without thinking I place my head gently on her's. Breathing in her scent. "Jerome…I know it was you." Did Alfie actually give the note to her?  
>"How?" After a minuet she answered. "I heard you talking to yourself.." My eyes widen. My nerves come racing back as she continued." And I want you to know, I feel the same way."<br>She breaks away slightly and looks into my eyes. "I only agreed to date Alfie because I wanted you to be jealous…I'm sorry Jerome."  
>I could see a hint of tears in her eyes.<br>I didn't realize that I wasn't breathing. "thh..that's fine." I pulled her in once more and continued. "I'm just glad that you accept me Amber."  
>She pulled away slightly once more.<br>"Jerome..could you do me a favor? I would like you to read me your poem."  
>I cleared my throat.<br>_I need you,  
>like flowers need the sun.<br>I miss you,  
>like the desert misses the rain.<br>I could describe everything  
>you mean to me,<br>but there is only one way  
>to say it..<br>I love you.  
>(<em>**I know the pome sucks)**

**Amber reaches up slowly. "I love you too." Suddenly our lips collide. All the emotions that I hide broke through. I was engulfed in this moment knowing it would probably be the best moment of my life.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for the lateness...I was only going to make this a one page short story, but i guess not!)

Alfie P.O.V~

I slump down on my bed and indulge in my chocolate bar. One of the number one comfort foods, but right now it isn't giving me any insurance. Just a few days ago Amber was mine. She was holding my hand, kissing my cheek, and talking sweetly to me. Now that the secret of the note is out she ran to Jerome, and the tables were turned. They were the adorabe couple and I'm the jelous fool. I guess that's what I deserve. I took credit for his pome and completely lied about it. I wanted Amber so badly, more than Jerome could ever know.

I met Amber back in 9th grade. I remeber that one day in scinece class. Amber was a new student and it was her first day.

~********* Flash Back*********~

"OK class settle down, I have someone for you to meet." She looks around the room, obivously searching for something, or someome. Her eyes stop at the door. "Ah yes, Miss Millington. Come in dear don't be shy." A slender girl with big bue eyes and long golen hair appears cautiously in the doorway. The teacher waves her over. She took several slow  
>small steps to the teacher. "This is Amber Millington, she is a new student here and i hope you treat her well!" Amber shifts uncomfortably in her place before her soft pink lips parted to reply. "Hello.." Her voice was sweet and shy, yet very well spoken. For some reason the girl interested me, I coudn't bring myself to look away.<p>

"Now dear, why don't you go pick a spot." The teacher lightly pushes her toward the seats. She takes small breath and lifts he head up slightly, showing her diginity and pride. She began walking toward an vacant seat, without hesitation. When she walked her hair swayed lightly behind her. I kept watching her untill the teachers voice broke my concentraition. She leaned forward on her desk. "Well, Miss Millington will need a guide...Any voulenteers?" Before I knew it my hand was in the air.

~**********************************~

I smile at the thought of it. Amber's shyness didn't stay very long. A few days later she was the most popular kid in class. I was chosen to show her around and within that time we became good friends. Of course I always had my silly little ways of affection, that she would just wave off. I was the one to introduce Jerome to her. They had a tiny fling but it went away quickly. Though I knew both of them had feelings for one another, feelings that resurfaced once again.

(It's short sorry!)


End file.
